Speedy's Shadow (Arrow MaleReader Insert)
by Deathanist
Summary: Eventual Thea X M!Reader. Follow what happens as a meta-human vigilante.


~Backstory~

You lived a hectic life in Central city all 19 years of your life. You've failed a year of highschool, gotten into drugs, and never knew who your father was until later in your teens when he was arrested and alleged with rape and murder. The jury did not find him guilty and, after some digging, you learned most of the jury were members of a small gang your dad associated with. Being nothing more than an angry teen; there was nothing you could do. Then everything changed when the particle accelerator malfunctioned, and exploded. The moment just before you were merely skipping class. However, as a school staff member walked near your hiding spot you tightened your black hoodie and pushed back into the shadow the building provided. Then, boom. The dark matter infused the shade with your cells. The teacher looked to you just in time to see you vanish.

It took you awhile, but eventually you learned how to do a lot of things with this power. So far you can turn invisible, and create mirror images of yourself with solid shadow. The first thing you did with these powers was track down your father and end his life. No one like him deserved life, you thought. So, you didn't stop there. After 'borrowing' a credit card from your dead father you bought some upgrades. A black button-up trench coat, a black cotton face mask with a skull print, a basic shirt, black leather gloves, a new pair of jeans and black boots. You didn't buy weapons as you wouldn't want those to be traced to you. Instead you acquired a Smith and Wesson Model 460XVR hand cannon, a tomahawk, and a stupid amount of bullets. All from your dad's old gang.

After a little over a year of killing these people even the Flash began trying to stop you. Knowing that the speedster has never failed in capturing a meta you decide to skip town. You end up in the newly renamed Star City, and quickly realize this city has the same problem. After only a day you give in to the need to hunt those who got away with rape and murder. After using a quick hack tool you get the names and addresses of all known alleged criminals from an SCPD computer. However, the crude hacking did not go unnoticed…

Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin when a rapidly beeping alarm went off on the phone in her hands. After taking a moment to breath and collect herself she checked what the alert was about.

"Huh… that's weird…" She had set security programs up on all the SCPD and Palmer Tech computers before she and Oliver left town. Now she was getting an automated response from one of the computers in the police department reporting what had been stolen from the system.

She peeked out of the window to make sure Oliver wasn't about to return from his run, then dialed Laurel's number.

"Felicity?" Laurel's voice came through the speaker with a slightly confused tone.

"Yeah, hey, I know you haven't asked for help recently buuuut-"

"Buuut what?"

"I may have installed extra security in some computers back home and one was breached." Felicity said, with a tone of jovial guilt.

"Well, uh, which one? Do you know why?" Laurel questioned.

"One of the SCPD's computers, and whoever did this took the data of all alleged criminals in the city."

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad about it and I think that might actually help in one of our leads."

"Wait, what? You guys are hunting down hackers now? I'm not on the list right?"

"No, Felicity…" Laurel said with a laugh. "Cisco called earlier and said a meta they were tracking suddenly stopped showing up, and we should look out."

"How is that related?"

"Apparently over in Central they were killing people who were found not guilty in rape and murder cases."

"So now they might have a list of all those people in Star City… grrreat."

"Yeah, as much as those people might deserve it we can't just have someone going on a killing spree here."

Meanwhile, as Felicity and Laurel spoke you were already tracking your first target in Star City. Instead of your usual gear you currently wore nice dress clothes. Though, you are wearing the trench coat instead of a normal dress coat and inside is your hand cannon. Currently you sat in a fancy, dimly lit bar in one of the many high rises. The man you came here to kill just slid you a glass of Crown Royal's Apple Whiskey.

"Thanks." You said as you slipped a few dollars to the bartending murderer while offering a false smile.

Then, you spun around on the cushioned stool you sat upon. Over the edge of your glass, and through the familiar burning sensation of alcohol trickling down your throat, you noticed a woman shoot you a glance before leaning on the bar next to you. She let out a sigh before the bartender came over.

"James." She greeted him with a simple smile.

"The usual, Thea?" She nodded, and waited the short time until he set the cocktail on the counter before her.

"Adios Mother Fucker." The irony of that statement, even just as an introduction of the drink, caused you to chuckle. As she heard it, the girl turned to you with her drink in hand.

"Something wrong with my choice of drink?" She asked with a teasing tone. You shifted your gaze to her with a smile tugging on your lips.

"Nothing at all. Though, I hope you're a more experienced drinker than you look." You said, then sipped a bit of your whiskey.

"For your information, i'm _very_ experienced." She said in a playfully threatening way before drinking from a crazy straw.

"Well, you could've fooled me." You said, casting a wink at her afterwards. She scoffed, but could help but smile.

"Oh really?" Thea asked in a mock tone of annoyance. "And what-"

She was cut off by one of your shadows kicking open the door from the fire escape, and entering the bar. They looked like you normally did. Mask, tomahawk, and all. You stood suddenly, acting shocked.

Three walked in and one fired a warning shot, another pointed its gun at The bartender, and the final one took aim at you and Thea. Suddenly a large man entered with his gun drawn, and you used this opportunity to make yourself look good.

The shadow holding up you and Thea then turned its attention to the man, making it seem as if it were going to shoot him. You reached for the gun in your coat, but before you even gripped it the girl was bearing down on the closest shadow. You noted that she seemed trained, then drew your gun and shot the shadow aiming at James; the unknown man destroyed the shadow threatening the other patrons.

Each time a shade fell, a new one entered through the fire escape; without more than three ever being active at once. When James tried making a run for it you decided to end this hunt. As he reached the elevator a shadow grabbed his shirt and body slammed him onto his back. This time it would be quick and easy, the opposite of how it should be: slow and painful.

As you shot at the shadow, in the same instant would it pull its own trigger on James. Your bullet pierced through its chest, but it did not disappear yet. First it kneeled, and wrapped its hand around the man's throat.

"Adios Mother Fucker." It said as it snapped his neck for good measure; the sickening crack echoed in the room. Then it faded back into the darkness.

The fatigue from all of the shades beared down on you at once. You let an exhausted sigh out as you slipped your gun back into its concealed holster. Thea watched as you did.

You lifted the whiskey to your lips and downed the rest in one drink. The girl gave you a questioning look before the guy came over.

"You alright, Thea?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine Digg." She said, then turned back to you. "You seemed pretty calm through all that." Thea said as she picked up her drink and nursed the straw a moment.

"I just moved here from Central. With all that meta-human business over there this is pretty normal to me."

"As far as normal goes, I guess." Diggle spoke up, making you chuckle a bit.

Suddenly, both of their phones dinged. They gave each other a knowing look, then excused themselves.

"Maybe we'll see each other around?" Thea said. You smiled, and nodded.

"I have a feeling we will."


End file.
